runescapeclansfandomcom-20200215-history
Talk:RuneScape Clans Wiki/Archive1
I moved this page from "Runescape Clans Wiki" to "RuneScape Clans Wiki", because Runescape should be spelled with a capital C, and all the namespaces are like that, so the main page should too. -- 21:45, 15 August 2008 (UTC) :Um don't you mean capital S as in Rune'S'''cape instead of how you put it as Runes'C'ape? [[User:Airblade86|'Airblade86']] ([[User talk:Airblade86|'Talk']] • [[Clan:Guthix Blade|'Guthix Blade']]) 20:44, 24 October 2008 (UTC) ::Sorry, I meant '''S'. -- 02:56, 25 October 2008 (UTC) :::* It's alright. Just something I picked up... ::: [[User:Airblade86|'Airblade86']] ([[User talk:Airblade86|'Talk']] • [[Clan:Guthix Blade|'Guthix Blade']]) 03:34, 25 October 2008 (UTC) Featured User & Featured Article Just a small suggestion: Wouldn't it be neat to have a featured user like RS Wiki does? I don't mean the featured users list on the sidebar, I mean a featured user on the mainpage. Also, why are all of the featured articles clans? :We don't have a Featured User because I just didn't feel like taking the time to add one. And for the featured articles always clans, we never had any real articles until now so we always just had clan pages. --http://i278.photobucket.com/albums/kk119/spencemac724/thheadshot-1.png'Spencer ' Talk | | ''' 23:49, 6 December 2008 (UTC) ::Looks like that's about to change. :::May I go ahead and select the next featured article? 23:39, 18 December 2008 (UTC) ::::I'll do or help with that since I'm usually the one who creates all that featured article crap. 00:10, 19 December 2008 (UTC) :::::OK, but no more clan pages please. Now that there are more actual articles we can start selecting those. 01:19, 19 December 2008 (UTC) ::::::Sorry but clan pages are better and they allow some clans to advertise themselves. 01:27, 19 December 2008 (UTC) :::::::No, I mean no more clan pages as featured articles. Let's feature some actual articles. 01:30, 19 December 2008 (UTC) ::::::::So we'll have Featured Article and Featured Clan? 01:44, 19 December 2008 (UTC) :::::::::I guess.. 21:11, 19 December 2008 (UTC) I really don't care if you guys want to do that. I guess we can have all three... User, Clan, and Article. --http://i278.photobucket.com/albums/kk119/spencemac724/thheadshot-1.pngSpencer '' Talk | | ''' 21:30, 19 December 2008 (UTC) :OK, so who wants to do what? :P 22:03, 19 December 2008 (UTC) ::I'll do Featured Clan and User. :) 23:00, 19 December 2008 (UTC) :::I'll do Featured Article. However, should we let Spence do Featured User since you've been doing Featured Clan lately and so we can all 3 do something? 00:52, 20 December 2008 (UTC) ::::I'm good with that. Only though...I remember Spence saying that he doesn't "care" about the featured article stuff. 02:13, 20 December 2008 (UTC) :::::Featured article is up. 16:57, 20 December 2008 (UTC) Just wondering... Will the featured article + clan ever change? 19:42, 6 January 2009 (UTC) :Ah, I see it is changed every month. 20:39, 1 February 2009 (UTC) ::New month now, time to scout for an article to feature. --Sbstransit 11:18, 1 March 2009 (UTC) Why did they make a wikia about runescape clans? There is already a wiki about runescape. There is barely anybody who is going to go on here to find a good clan to join and if you are trying to get someone to join your clan through this wiki its most likely not going to work.The Dog Master 00:40, 26 April 2009 (UTC) :Because you cant advertise about clans on the RuneScape wiki. 19:38, 7 August 2009 (UTC) ::I'd just like to say that that featured article has been their for as long as i can remember, i know its well done but i think you should think about changing it 22:41, December 11, 2009 (UTC) Important I have been asigned by someone to deliver a message to all of the Runescape clan community. Is there anyway you guys could help me out by letting me post this persons message on the main page or some other page that everyone will veiw? If so thank you very much. Ehtya 01:33, September 12, 2009 (UTC) *I am very sorry for my impatience but the person who would like me to do this is pressuring me into getting it done soon. Is it a possibility? Ehtya 04:07, September 15, 2009 (UTC) *Ehtya. Cease your efforts, I will do it, now. -ゼロウ March's Featured Clan Uh, Hello? We need a new featured clan here! Any Suggestions? 05:56, March 1, 2010 (UTC) *I'll have a look around for well written pages 07:55, March 1, 2010 (UTC) *I think Amanecer deserve to be featured because they have a really good page 08:09, March 1, 2010 (UTC)